BFDI: Smasher edition
by Thehobkinauthor
Summary: It's Battle For Dream Island, Smasher edition! Welcome to the battle for dream island, in which ssb4 characters will compete to win! If you don't know what BFDI is, its basically any game show, kind of like survivor mixed with the Total Dram series. I don't own anything, vote for who you want to be removed, and sent to the Big Loser Chamber! Featuring host Rob!
1. The Beginning of the battle

**Hello! I decided to make a game show! The gist is in the summary, yadayadayada, this may not be as good of a chapter as my others, and ya! Special shout out to: Thefinalbrawler for helping me write this, and Jacknjellify(A youtuber) for also inspiring me to write this. He made the youtube series bfdi and bfdia, and its pretty sweet so go check it out, this is based off of that! No mii fighters, only actual smashers. And also, i decided to make the normal character gender for gender swappers so Robin will be Male, Villager will be Male, and Wii Fit will be Female! Only ssb4 characters, because i feel like NOT over extending the already huge cast. Since they are technically ssb4 characters, Mewtwo, Alph, and Dr. Mario will be included. Also, more character development will start and you will hate certain characters. Anyways, here are the guidelines:**

**1. No voting more than once  
>2. No special requests, only requests for challenges.<br>3. This is MY Story. What happens happens. Deal with it. This sounds rude, but i don't have any other way to say it.  
>4. Two people will be eliminated per chapter, until like final 20 due to the fact that ssb4 has a HUGE cast.<strong>

**That is all! Ready, Set, Go!**

It was a nice day at Smash Mansion, birds tweeting, sun shining, and everyone randomly teleporting to an island... wait, WHAT? Lets head to the action shall we?

"Hello. Smashers. I am Robotic Operating Buddy #000 and I am going to be your host-" Rob began.

"HOST FOR WHAT?!" Bowser yelled out, as Bowser Jr. Starting jumping up and down, sticking out his tongue obnoxiously

"Battle For Dream Island: Smash Bros edition. A game show in which you will compete to win dream island, a place you can build anything without having to do any work or pay for it. It is a paradise of drea-" Rob started again.

"GIMME IT! NOW!" All the smashers yelled in sync.

"Sorry. Master Hand ordered this to exist for some crazy reason and i'm you're host. You will compete in several challenges and try to win Dream Island. Each Day(Chapter) 2 will be eliminated. There will be teams." Rob finally finished.

"HEY! WHAT ARE THE TEAMS GOING TO BE?" Bowser yelled, for once having a reason to yell.

"Master Hand decided the captains would be the following smashers: Robin and Fox, due to the fact they have been determined as the best leaders, an-"

"HEY! IM A GREAT LEADER! JUST LOOK AT ME!" Bowser started yelling and flexing his muscles. Rob pointed at him and duct tape covered the angry Bowser's mouth.

"Master Hand came to the conclusion that he must provide me with super powers due to the fact that I won't misuse them and I will use them wisely." Rob finished as Bowser struggled to talk, but the duct tape was so strong that he couldn't burn through it.

"Your first challenge: Stay one an island, not dream island, and island, a really small island(STOP SAYING ISLAND!), for the longest." Rob stated.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT A CHALLENGE! THATS EASY!" Bowser Junior shrieked, trying to tear the duct tape off of Bowsers mouth.

"It is not. However, we need to eliminate people. So yes, it is a contest."

"Alright. Rob, who goes first?" Robin questioned.

"Well, Robin, since you asked, you get to pick first." Robin stated.

"I'm fine with that." Fox merely shrugged.

_"_But first you must choose team names." Rob stated.

"Team AnthroAnimous FTW!" Fox yelled loudly, getting a cheer from Falco.

"Oh yeah? Since I'M ALWAYS 3 STEPS AHEAD, we'll be team AlwaysAhead!" Robin cried, getting a cheer from the Fire Emblem crew and Shulk, who is technically always ahead.

"Picking sequence initiate." Rob stated blankly.

"Lucina!" Robin yelled.

"Falco!" Fox replied

"Marth!"

"Sonic! Anthro's stick together!"

_AFTER THE TEAM SELECTION_

"The teams are:

Team AnthroAnimous:

Fox(Captain)

Falco

Sonic

Kirby

Dedede

Yoshi

Pit

Palutena

Dark Pit(Who nearly killed the author for putting him on Pit's team)("HEY! WHOSE THE AUTHOR?" "SHUT UP PITSTAIN!")

Mewtwo

Meta Knight

Pikachu

Jigglypuff

Duck Hunt

Pac-Man

Charizard

Lucario

Olimar

Alph

Luigi

Mario

Peach

Bowser

Ganondorf

Donkey Kong

Team AlwaysAhead:

Robin(Captain)

Lucina

Marth

Ike

Shulk

Link

Samus

Zero Suit Samus

Villager

Megaman

Wii Fit Trainer

Toon Link

Rosalina and Luma

Zelda

Little Mac

Diddy Kong

Sheik

Captain Falcon

Ness

Dr. Mario

Mr. Game and Watch

Bowser Jr.(Who cried when not being on Bowser's team)

So your first challenge is to see who can stay on the life raft the longest." Rob finished his extra long speech.

The smashers were all teleported onto an island that was small enough so everyone was near each other.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" The announcer from the games yelled.

Instantly, Dark Pit electroshock-armed Pit into the oblivion.

"Dark Pit, Why do you hate Pit? He's on your team!" Palutena started yelling at Pittoo who im calling Pittoo because its easy to type.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WOMAN!" Dark Pit yelled, upperdashing Palutena out as well.

Meanwhile, Link had dodgerolled behind Ganondorf and side-smashed him into oblivion. All of a sudden, a smash ball appeared and everyone started charging for it. But with his speed Sonic was able to get there first and throw the first couple hits, and then Fox arrived, doing the same. However, Captain Falcon came right behind them and Falcon punched them into the sea, but Fox landed on the edge of the island, managing to stay on, Captain Falcon instead of breaking the smash ball he defended the smash ball since he really couldn't use it. This led to his downfall as a bit of trickery and Jigglypuff was behind him, laughing as it fell asleep and launched Captain Falcon towards space. However, while everyone dueled, Marth was able to grab the Smash Ball.

"YES!" Robin cheered, as Marth used critical hit, taking out all but Fox, who was quickly swarmed and knocked into the water by the tip of Zero Suit Samus's plasma whip.

"The winner is team AlwaysAhead. Vote for anyone on team AnthroAnimous. Since this is the first you may vote for up to 2 different peoples. If no one votes then the author will kick people out because he can." Rob blankly said.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Pit shouted, breaking the fourth wall with his ways, as he pranced around la-la-la-ing whilst not noticing the death glares directed at him by Pittoo.

**Hope you enjoyed! Vote, thats really all i have to say! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Insanity, Outrage, Unfair Eliminate!

**Hello! Chapter two is up early because I have nothing better to do while waiting… Waiting for what you ask? Well, I got Fire Emblem:Awakening! Anyways, heres the chapter! CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! Also, tell me if i should keep the humor in. Also, I decided not to include the Koopalings, i forgot to mention that. BookShadow, i don't know who Kuro is so… yeah. A warning: There is a whole lot of Caps in this chapter, so be ready. Any questions? No? Alright, READY SET READ!**

The Battle for Dream island took place on another island. Just so you know. Anyways, back to the smashers!

While the smashers waited for Rob to return from the polls, Dark Pit repeatedly death glared at Pit. He had just received his win token, for being the first to knock someone out, even if his team had lost. Eventually, Pittoo walked right up to Pit and continued to gash his face with the bow.

"Isn't Pittoo really mean to poor Pit?" Toon Link whispered to Ness, hoping Pittoo didn't hear it. The two had become fast friends after brawl, and were both sad that Lucas had left. **(ME TOO! HE WAS MY BEST CHARACTER! D:)**

"Hey Toons, we should form an alliance…" Ness said to Toon Link.

"Good idea!" He answered.

"Hey guys can I join your alliance too?" Asked Villager.

"SURE!" Answered Toon Link and Ness. But, Bowser Jr overheard this/.

"Can I also be on your alliance?" Asked Bowser Jr.

"Hmm… Sorry, too much people!" Answered the trio, as they pushed the koopaling off a cliff.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed, sounding like the way an ice cube would sound if the ice cube could speak. Bowser Jr. suddenly walked out a porta-potty looking device that had the words "Bowser Jr. Recovery center." On it.

"Hey guys, guess what time it is." Shouted Rob.

"TELL US ALREADY DANGIT STUPID FREAKIN ROBOT!" Bowser yelled.

"It is time for elimination. The ceremony will be known as-" The Serious Rob

"Cake at stake?" Asked Toon Link.

"No , its Pie to Die. These are the rules for Pie to Die:

If you get a piece of pie you are in.

If you don't hope you get one later on so you can stay in.

That is all." Rob finished

"PIE TO DIE!" Random voices yelled.

"This time we got 5 votes, however, since the author doesn't know who Kuro is, 4 will count. Sorry." announced Rob.

"Dark pit, you have a win token. Use it to give your votes to someone else. This is the only time you can use it." Said Rob.

"Heck yes. Give my votes to PITSTAIN!" He shouted.

"Affirmative. First, all members of team AlwaysAhead, and Pittoo get a slice of our pie, which will be in the flavor of cherry. Fox, Falco, and all pokemon are also safe." Announced Rob

"Donkey kong, Peach, Mario, and Luigi are safe as well." Said Rob.

"Olimar, Duck-Hunt, Sonic, Dedede, Kirby, and Yoshi are safe!" Announced Rob.

"Palutena, Metaknight, Ganondorf, and Pac-man are safe. We are down to Alph, Mewtwo, Pit, and Bowser." Rob nonchalantly muttered.

"Pit, you are eliminated with a record of 3 votes." Rob told the poor angel.

"NOOOO! I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO REEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAD!" Shouted Pit as he got flung into the BLC, a giant steel box with the words Big Loser Chamber printed on it.

"YES! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!" Pittoo started yelling and celebrating for the rest of the chapter.

"It is down to Bowser, Alph, and Mewtwo." Said Rob.

"Bowser, you have been eliminated with 2 votes!"

"YOU CAN'T VOTE ME OFF! I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH MY ROB CRUSHER MACHINE!" Shouted Bowser, as he activated it. A giant anvil hit the top of Robs head and spontaneously combusted, not hurting Rob a bit, as Rob had superpowers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Bowser Jr as his dad was flung into the BLC.

"You may socialize. I have to acquire time for a challenge."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Bowser Jr again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he trapped the newly formed alliance in a cage.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Asked Ness, as he pounded on the bars. All of a sudden, Rob appeared and stole the key from Bowser Jr.

"The challenge will be to be the first people to rescue the alliance from their cage. Alliance members will be immune to voting." said Rob, as he and the key disappeared.

"COME ON!" Yelled Toon Link, banging his sword against the cage, only to find that it would break.

"NESS, USE YOUR PSY POWERS!" Villager yelled.

"THEY ARE CALLED PSI POWERS!" Ness Yelled, lifting up the cage with a Pk Thunder.

"Uh-oh… NESS! METAL CONDUCTS ELEC-" Toon Link began as they were all shocked by a huge burst of electricity.

_Meanwhile_

"_I LOST MY DADDY! I must have my revenge… Yes! The alliance! It's their fault! Imma KILL them after i rescue them... MWAHAHAHA!" _Though Bowser Jr. as he slowly switched from partially sane to insane.

"Bowser Jr! Get your disgusting face over here!" Yelled Robin.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! LISTEN! LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME! I AM THE CAPTAIN NOW!" Yelled Bowser Jr as he directed and drove his car over Robin, knocking him into the ground. He then proceeded to grab his hammer and repeatedly smash Robin into the ground until he was nothingness.

_Meanwhile, near Rob_

"Oh, the Robin recovery center is powering up." He said.

"HELP! BOWSER JR. HAS BECOME INSANE! HES THE CAPTAIN NOW!" Robin yelled, shaking Rob back and forth. Then he realized what was happening, and took the key from Rob and Dashed away.(Robin is OOC, it makes for a funnier story!)

_Back to Bowser Jr._

"LISTEN UP SLAVES! I AM THE TEAM CAPTAIN! IF YOU FIND THE KEY, GIVE IT TO ME! OR ELSE!" Bowser Jr yelled, flying upward and dropping bombs all on Lucina, the only one that had been trying to attack Bowser Jr, burying her.

"THATS WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DISOBEY ME!" Bowser Jr yelled, laughing maniacally, scaring the wits out of the everyone. Bowser then demanded they watch team AnthroAnimous.

"Get digging guys! The key is probably underground somewhere!" Fox yelled, as his team worked on digging down, which they did the entire chapter, finding nothing at the end, which isn't yet, so yeah.

"HAHAHAHA! WE WILL WIN FOR SURE!" Bowser Jr yelled, as Robin appeared with the key. Bowser Jr. Instantaneously grabbed the key right out of Robin's hand, and then quickly dashed off laughing maniacally as Robin screamed in outrage.

"Finally! We are… oh noes." Toon Link cried as Bowser Jr opened the cage and started snickering maniacally, but before anything could happen they were teleported next to Rob.

"Bowser Jr. has won the challenge for his team. Their prize, other than immunity, is the ability to send one of their own up for voting, by voting."

"VOTE FOR TOON LINK OR ELSE!" Bowser Jr. snickered, laughing.

"VOTE FOR BOWSER JR. AND BE RID OF THIS NONSENSE!" Robin yelled. Bowser Jr. was soon voted up for elimination.

"Vote for anyone on team AnthroAnimous or Bowser Jr. Thanks for reading, bye." Rob uttered with no emotion at all as Bowser Jr chased around Robin who eventually used Nosferatu and got rid of Bowser.

**See you guys next chapter! Vote for anyone Rob said you could, please tell me if i should keep in the humor, and suggest challenges! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Killer Villagers and More Alliance!

**Hiatus's suck. Sorry about the delay, i was busy working on fics and playing smash, fire emblem, shovel knight, and Citizens of Earth!(Great game. You SHOULD buy it. It's not an Earthbound clone, its hilarious and almost as good.) Anyways, updates for any of my stories will be on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday, then a repeat, unless exceptions(like this.) So expect updates Monday, Wednesday, and friday(sundays for my ToD) BIG, HUGE thanks to prowessmaster44 for inspiring me to start working on this again. Also my birthday was february 12th, so that was that. Introducing a few new characters and more development! Anyways, CHAPTER!**

Bowser Jr. twiddled his thumbs, nervously sitting on a bench on the picnic area, waiting for the announcements for who was being voted off. He then noticed Olimar.

"Hey Olimar. Why do you suck so much? No one ever uses you in smash. Your horrible and you know it. Leave Smash please." Bowser Jr. snickered as Olimar swallowed repeatedly, trying not to lose control, or cry in front of Bowser Jr. Olimar then ran off.

"Try not picking on anyone jerk!" Yelled Toon Link, who had just run bye him. Bowser was about to reply when he noticed Villager standing behind Toon Link, an all knowing smile on his face. His axe was in his hand, ready to use. Bowser quickly ran off.

"What just happened?" Toon Link looked at Villager, who just shrugged.

_Meanwhile_

Sonic was wandering around the picnic area, looking for Fox. He had done some spying on the other team (Co-Leader Dedede's idea) and was looking to report it. Their team operated more like a company. Everyone had something to do, and everything was payed (In Dream Island victory chances) for doing it. Sonic looked around, not finding Dedede.

"WOOF WOOF!" A dog started barking. It was Duck Hunt dog, a dog that pretty much did nothing but act like a dog. He understood english, and had a translator he didn't like to use. Sonic had become fast friends with the dog after ssb4's release. He decided to form an alliance, because he liked the dog. He stroked the dog, waiting for Dedede to arrive.

_At our last stop before announcements_

Lucario had also formed an alliance. Predictably, it was with the pokemon, making things a bit easier at the mysterious island they dwelled at. However, he had left out a few, who were Mewtwo(uneasy, uneasy) and Greninja(The Loner).

Right now him and Pikachu were talking about what to do if one of them was eliminated, and were just about to start arguing when...

"Hey Lucario. Are you ready for elminition?" Rob asked.

"Hmm… yes, indeed i am." Lucario replied, a nonchalant look on his face.

"Everyone report to the commons immediately. It is time for Pie to Die." Rob said into a microphone that he had turned his hand into.

The commons area was basically a roman gladiator field, seat wise. It had a small circular platform in the center that had a giant tv attached to it which would display results.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD STADIUM!" Yelled Bowser Jr.

"We had to sell it due to budget cuts. Here are the votes!" Rob announced.

"This time we got 6 votes! Thanks to those who voted!" said Rob, as the T.V. screen showed the votes. The statistics showed:

1 vote for Fox, 2 for Dark Pit, and 3 for Bowser jr!

"So Bowser Jr. and Dark Pit are Eliminated!" Rob muttered, as they were zapped with lasers.

"PITTOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Pit, crying.

"DONT CALL ME PITTOO!" Pittoo(HEY!) yelled as he slowly disappeared.

"Da heck?" Ness asked Rob.

"Teleportation lasers into the BLC. Time for the new challenge! This one will be a challenge of a game of dodgeball! If you get hit once you're out for the game! Last team standing wins! If you catch a ball the thrower is out, and no powers or equipment!" Rob teleported them all into an area that looked suspiciously like a gym.

"Three, Two, One, GO!" Yelled the Smash 4 Announcer.

Immediately, The Kid alliance(We will call them that), being kids, used their superior skills and knocked most of the other team away. All except Falco, Sonic, Fox, Duck Hunt Dog, and the pokemon. Lucario caught one of Ness's balls and threw it at Toon Link, who jumped back and threw a ball into jigglypuff, getting it out. Mewtwo smacked a ball really hard with its tail and managed to get it to knock out all the opposing team members except for Toon Link, Villager, Robin, Lucina, Ike, Shulk, Link, and Zelda. Robin quickly threw a ball in a direction where it bounced of a wall, hit Mewtwo's tail, and bounced right back into his arms. Unfortunately, he didn't catch it so it counted as him being out. Lucina pulled out her sword and chopped a ball heading towards her right in half, disqualifying her. Shulk saw a vision of a ball heading towards him so he jumped right out of the way, but into another ball. Eventually, only Toon Link, Villager, Lucario, and Fox were left. Fox dodged with ease but like shulk ran into one of Villager's throws. Just as Lucario was about to throw a ball he noticed Villager. Smiling at him with his creepy serial killer smile. That smile, it freaked him out. While he was distracted Toon Link easily threw right at him… and smiled, as Lucario gaped with surprise as he had lost.

"Good game!" Lucario shook hands with Toon Link, who was brimming with pride. However, he noticed Villager heading towards Sonic, who then promptly disappeared holding him in one hand, and an axe in the other, with a cd taped to Sonic's mouth. Villager smiled at Lucario, and waved the Axe. Just as Lucario was about to tell Rob…

"Vote for anyone on team AnthroAnimous! Time for me to go plan the next challenge! Bye!" And with that Rob promptly disappeared.

"_I will get back at that Villager, before he makes my team give up! Without that robots help!"_ Lucario thought, as he followed his team back to the commons where Fox was already prepping a "Get Better" Pep talk.

**Yay! Development! Please vote and recommend challenges, as I need moar ideas! Thanks for reading, review, BYE!**


End file.
